The present invention concerns a vaporizer-burner using liquid fuel such as oil, in which the oil conducted to the combustion chamber is vaporized before ignition and in which the air needed for combustion is conducted to the combustion chamber through a separate duct with the aid of a blower or equivalent.
Burners of this kind are used particularly in small houses for the heating of heating boilers. An advantage of said burner type is that it can be used also at very low capacity levels at which the effeciency, otherwise good, is known to suffer. In vaporizer-burners of prior art, the oil is conducted to the lower part of the combustion chamber, where it is heated above the boiling point, whereby the oil is vaporized. The vaporized oil is ignited and air is conducted to the flame along a separate air supply duct. The supply of the air may take place with or without a blower. The efficiency of the vaporizer-burners is usually good, but they are more or less unreliable in operation because in the combustion chamber vacuum prevails all the time. A sudden squall of wind may be enough to impair the operation of the burner.